Dying All Alone
by ChangingTheCircumstances
Summary: "Q," James said softly. He looked at his old quartermaster and honestly couldn't see a trace of the man he had once knew left. 00Q
1. Gar Darién

** AN: Okay, I'm a terrible liar. I know I said I wouldn't start a long term 00Q fic until I'm finish with my other ones but I just really had to get this out of my system. Much darker than the little fluffy one I wrote a little while ago but I hope you like it and reviews are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

_Bond had needed Q. MI6 had needed Q. If the world wanted to see one less terrorist group, then the world itself needed Q. But everything went horribly wrong, faulty information and a double agent was all that was needed to make the entire mission go crashing down._

_ The place was going to blow. They had to get out of the crumbling building and quickly, Bond shooting several people to clear the way as they made it to the roof where a helicopter was going to pick them up. _

_Q was just barely keeping up. Field work wasn't his thing which any one could've clearly seen from the amount of sweat that covered his body. He was dirty and his normally calm demeanor had been completely thrown out the window as a clear look of panic appeared on his face. He was only just able to hold onto Bond._

_When they were finally on the roof top, Bond let out a sigh of relief upon seeing the helicopter right above them. There wasn't enough time for it to actually land, or enough room, so a ladder was let down. Bond grabbed onto it turning around reaching out a hand towards Q._

_Q was reaching forward when he suddenly stopped and took a step backwards._

"_Take my hand!"_

_He didn't take 007's hand though. He stumbled, falling to the ground as blood suddenly began to blossom on his chest. Though no words came out, his lips formed the question. "Bond?"_

"_Q!"_

_Bond tried to jump off, go to his quartermaster but an agent who had been on the helicopter's ladder grabbed hold of him, keeping him from moving. The roof underneath Q was now falling apart. And oh god, Q was still alive! His eyes looked up at Bond's figure that was already moving away, fear and sorrow filling them as he suddenly began to fall._

"_Q!"_

* * *

Bond's screams carried on into the real world as he shot out of bed. Sweat covered his brow, his breathing heavy and coming in way too quickly. It took him a moment to realize that he had grabbed his hand gun, cocked and ready. Slowly, he put it down, his hands shaky way more than he would like them to.

Two years. He couldn't believe it had been two years.

Despite the length of time that had passed, Bond hadn't gotten use to the new voice over the ear piece. He still missed Q as much as before and the pain and his chest, though he could now manage it, hadn't disappeared either.

Even though not a day went by without Bond thinking of Q, today was the first in quite a long time that he had dreamed about that moment, the moment when he had left Q when his quartermaster had needed him most.

Still, it made sense because the mission that he was on actually involved the group of terrorists that he had failed to eradicate. He would have to keep a clear head during this mission but it would be hard. Bond would be lying if he said he didn't want revenge but he hoped that he could separate his emotions from the actual job. It had never before been hard to separate the two but now he wasn't so sure anymore.

* * *

Bond easily blended into the loud, noisy surrounding at the bar. Supposedly Gar Darién, the new head of the terrorist cell, commonly frequented here. Bond hoped to make contact and maybe even infiltrate the group from the inside.

Music beat loudly overhead as sweaty bodies danced to the beat and the smell of alcohol filled the air. 007 was familiar with this kind of place and easily moved around, searching for Darién. However, after about an hour, he quickly became discouraged, thinking that maybe he should wait the next day or if he had to he could always just get a group of agents and storm the place (M had specifically said to not go jumping in alone at any time and for once Bond seemed to be listening to the man).

With a sigh, Bond decided to relax just a little bit, though of course he wouldn't completely let his guard down, and have some fun. He began to dance a little, ordered a beer, and suddenly a little dancing turned into a lot and one beer turned into five.

It wasn't really that surprising though. He was James Bond after all.

He had just went back to the bar to grab his sixth beer when someone yelled out over the music, "Oi' I know you!" with a laugh.

Bond froze. It couldn't possibly . . . no it couldn't be him. The man then tapped Bond on the shoulder as he said, "Not even man enough to look at me I see."

At those words, Bond spun around and couldn't help the look of shock that crossed over his face. It was Q and somehow, somehow he was alive.

But now that he really looked at him, the man didn't seem like Q.

His cloths were wrinkled and extremely flashy, not something that Q would ever wear. The glasses were gone and now an air of arrogance and superiority surrounded the use to be shy and silent man. The normally clean shaven face had a patchy beard on it and the hair, though obviously combed, was still out of place compared to the quartermaster's hair style the last time James had seen him.

"Q," he whispered softly, still finding it hard to believe his eyes.

The man let out a huge laugh, sounding completely mad as he did. "Sorry mate, it's not Q anymore. The name's Gar Darién now. What do you think? Came up with it myself." He let out another laugh, not a trace of the former man left inside him.


	2. Body Count

**AN: Thank you so much for all the following, favorites, and reviews! Hopefully this is up to your expectation.**

* * *

"Bartender! Beer for me and my friend here!" Q yelled over the crowd. Bond noted how the bartender dropped everything and went to get what Q had asked for before anyone else. After grabbing the beers, Q said, "Come on Bond, get some expression in that face of yours! Let's sit over here."

He led 007 to a rounded booth. At first it was filled but with only a simple look the booth emptied. Slowly, Bond sat down on one end and Q sat on the other, swiftly moving so that he was right beside Bond instead of in front of him.

"I would ask what you've been up to lately but I already know that," Q said, taking a swig of his beer.

"How? How could you possibly know what I've been up to?"

"I worked for MI6, it wasn't exactly hard to get pass the encryptions. I gotta' tell you; it was fun messing around with all that info."

Bond, if it was even possible, seem to freeze up even more at those words. "006, he died because of misinformation even though we were certain it had been correct before. Was that your doing?"

"Yep, all mine," Q replied, smiling as he did.

"What happened to you Q? What happened to the man that I knew?" Bond asked.

Q rolled his eyes in response as he muttered, "You must be getting deaf in your old age Bond. I told you, Q's not up here anymore." For emphasis, he hit the side of his head with his knuckles.

Deciding simply going along with what he was saying would be for the best right now, Bond tried asking, "Then where is Q? Hmm? Tell me that. Where is my quartermaster?"

"He died. Alone, scared, terrified really. The entire time he waited for you Bond," replied Q, making the o in his name pop. "All alone in the dark he was, hoping to be saved by his little agent and you didn't do a thing."

"I thought you were dead!"

"I'm not dead, not yet but poor little Q is. You should've saved him, helped him but ya' didn't."

"I would've given my life for Q if it were possible."

"I know I know, always the hero aren't you?" muttered Q, shaking his head and sighing loudly. Suddenly, he perked up, the grin on his face growing as he said, "I almost forgot to tell you the great news. You should be proud Bond. I think my body count may have even surpassed yours by now."

"Your what?"

"You heard me correctly the first time, my body count. My first kill was the guy who use to lead the terrorist group. Snapped his neck I did. After that it got _so_ much easier and defiantly more fun too. I didn't know there was so many ways you could kill a guy. If I had, I would've started this much sooner."

Bond's stomach seemed to turn inside out at his words. "How could you even suggest that would make me proud? It's sick Q. Completely and utterly sick."

"My names not Q it's—oh never mind! Still, if you want to see sick look at this."

With a flourish, he pulled his button up shirt down, revealing the skin on his chest. The color was a bright pink compared to the rest of his skin and instead of being smooth, was deformed and distorted; burned.

"Two years. It never did heal completely. I've got more on my back, legs, arms, pretty much everywhere. It was nearly three months of torture that I went through. If I remember correctly, it was the second month when Q finally went."

"There really is nothing left. Q's gone."

"Well, I wouldn't say completely gone," replied Q. "There are certainly some physical features that are the same."

And suddenly he was straddling Bond, his arms on Bond's shoulders and his lips nearly touching the agents when he stopped, his grin widening even more. "You are feistier than I remember."

"Get off me." Bond dug the barrel of his gun deeper into Q's stomach. When he only laughed, Bond repeated himself. This time his voice deepened and a growl seemed to emit from his the back of his throat.

"Alright, fine, be that way," Q replied as he jumped off. "Still, I'd put that gun away right now unless you want to be blown to smithereens."

Bond looked around and saw that a good many people were staring at them and not in the way that people who don't know what's going on stare. These party goers new exactly what was happening around them and exactly who Q was.

"Are they all part of your _terrorist_ group?"

"A good number of them yes, a few simply share our . . . ideals."

"And do _you_ share their ideals?" asked Bond coldly.

"Not really. I just do this for fun," Q replied, grinning manically. He took one last swig of his beer and then moved over and was finally up on his feat again. "Well, I've gotta' say this was much more fun than I expected it to be. I guess I'll see you around Bond."

"You do know that I'm not just here for the fun of it. This is a mission I'm on."

"I know."

"Then why not kill me right now?"

"You still don't get it do you," Q replied laughing. "This is a game, I want; I've wanted you to come find me. I'm curious how you'll do against all that I have planned for you."

"Telling me all this certainly won't help you."

"Oh believe me I know. I'll be waiting for you, tomorrow, the day after tomorrow, a week at the most. Can't wait to see what you come up with Bond. Until then," and with that Q disappeared into the crowd.


	3. Tarnished Memories

**AN: Just wanted to quickly say to gabe fan, since you are a guest, that I love your reviews, they really brighten my day and thanks to Keefer to for sending me your reviews as well. And evil Q slash with Bond? Hmm, it does sound appealing. Hope you and everyone else enjoys this and thanks again.**

* * *

When Bond got back to the hotel that was his base he got into contact with MI6 as quickly as possible, though mainly M. "I came in to contact with Gar Darién and . . . Darién's Q. It's Q, he's alive but . . . it's not Q really."

"What do you mean it's not Q and how is he even alive?" M's voice came back quickly over the phone.

Bond told him, though not everything, all the details that mattered. He especially made sure to relay Q's message about waiting for him and being ready.

"Bond, whatever you do, do not go in alone. That's an order. I'll send agents down immediately. Keep us posted," M replied, cutting off the connections afterwards.

Don't go in alone. Yes that was the plan. This one time, Bond really did want to follow those orders, it was certainly in his best interest to, but he wasn't use to just sitting around and waiting. He didn't like this at all and the more he sat the more he thought. He thought about Q.

* * *

_"Bond, I don't understand why you are so bent out on calling me a Q-ty. It is the most childish thing I've ever heard," Q muttered with a shake of his head._

_ "But you are a Q-ty, especially when you're irritated so that means bonus points for me. I get to call you by a nickname and make you look even cuter than you are."_

_ "Honestly?"_

_ "Well, I'm certainly _not_ joking," Bond replied with a smile._

* * *

_"Bond!" Q yelled as he stormed into the medical room. Several nurses quickly got out of the quartermaster's way. Bond had to admit that he certainly looked the angriest he ever had in his life._

_ "What did I do this time Q? I already informed you that two of your little gadgets weren't returning—"_

_ "It's not about the damn gadgets!" Q yelled._

_ "Then what?"_

_ "You nearly died Bond!" As Q kept yelling, the other people in the room slowly began to filter out, obviously not wanting to get in between these two._

_ "Q, I nearly die on a daily basis. How was today any different?"_

_ "Because this was the closest you have ever come to death! In fact, you were technically dead for nearly a minute. You may not realize this but when your heart stops it means you're dead. You're lucky you are alive!"_

_ "I'm—"_

_ "Don't even dare say I'm sorry because this all could've been averted if you had just listened to my simple directions!"_

_ "I'll listen to them next time then. I didn't think you'd be this badly affected."_

_ "James . . . don't be so daft," muttered Q as he quickly wiped tears from his eyes, "of course I was worried."_

* * *

_"You're still not annoyed are you?" Bond asked from the bathroom._

_ "Of course I am! Not only did the hotel only give us one room but there's only one bed!" Q yelled back as he collapsed, completely beat, on to a couch in the suit's living room. "You know what; I think I'm going to sleep in here for now."_

_ "Oh don't be so irritated," Bond said, walking into the small sitting area. "Besides, it has a king size bed."_

_ "Bond, you are absolutely horrid," Q replied but he was smiling and laughing at the way Bond waggled his eyebrows. "No, besides, I have way to much work to do for this mission anyway. I'll probably be up all night."_

_ "Alright but the bed is always open," Bond said and the suggestiveness in his voice was clear._

_ "Not a chance," Q countered back as he got out his laptop._

* * *

Bond compared these memories and more with the Q he had met in the bar. It was like seeing two different people, like a totally different mind now walked in the same body. It was horrible and Bond hated having his memories tarnished because of this _Gar Darién_, this _new_ Q.

Bond was supposed to stay where he was, wait, but he didn't want to think about any of these things now. He needed to distract himself and what better way than to go and invade the terrorist group? But he wasn't supposed to.

Then again, when had that ever stopped 007?

Against his better judgment, Bond grabbed his extra gun, almost positive that he would need it, and headed to the area that was where the terrorist group supposedly was. Before he was to far along though, he contacted MI6 to see how long they would be.

Six hours. Six hours was just too long.

Bond quickly made it to the area but for a moment he thought he might be in the wrong place. The building was huge but looked abandoned and there was only one man standing outside without a weapon on him, as far as Bond could tell from the distance.

It was always possible that Q had messed with the information, he had already admitted to messing with the information that got 006 killed. However, it had seemed that Q really did want Bond to come running to him so he decided to check it out.

It of course would've been easier to just go crashing through the front but if this was the right place that might not be the best idea. Instead, Bond snuck in through a different door. There were no other guards on the outside that he could see.

However, on the inside, it certainly wasn't what he had expected.

Where as the outside had been old and looked like it needed innovation, the inside reminded Bond a good bit of MI6. Granted, it wasn't as organized and all the equipment had probably been stolen but still impressive nonetheless. At that moment, Bond quickly sent a text, deciding not to risk talking, to MI6, warning them at what they were going to meet.

The place was extremely busy with people moving around, plenty of weapons each person visible and probably some concealed ones as well. This was going to be harder than Bond had first thought.

Instead of getting out of there like he probably should've he went onward, successfully maneuvering through the area for a time. However, it was inevitable that he wouldn't get caught. Still, Bond was able to take out five men and one woman before he was tied and bound, unable to move.

With two guards on each side, he was brought to just the man he had figured they would take him to, Q. As way of greeting Bond said, "Sorry about the mess. Hope you can get the blood stains out of the floor."


	4. You're Pathetic

**AN: Having loads of free time is always fun. Hope you enjoy this next chapter, this is mainly for you gabe fan ^^. Your review seriously inspired this scene which I hadn't thought of before. Thank you as always to all the wonderful followers, favorites, and reviews.**

* * *

"Indulge me Bond. Come on, _scream_," Q hissed in the man's ear as he violently pulled off duct tape that had been placed onto Bond's chest. Skin and blood came off but the agent didn't say anything except for a deep growl in the back of his throat.

"You know, I killed a man once by doing this. Ripped off so much of his skin that he bled to death! So much more poetic and beautiful than any shitty love story."

Bond remained silent. Once again, he tested his bonds and found that no matter how many times he tried they were still to strong.

"You just don't want to talk do you," murmured Q as he leaned in closely. His fingers trailed along Bond's chin line, delicately feeling each curve. He looked into Bond's to bright eyes, smiling as he saw all the hatred, pain, and hurt mixed in them.

And then suddenly his hand was wrapped around Bond's throat, blocking the flow of oxygen. The grin grew more sadistic as he said, "I'm in control now and you will scream for me." Q let go, backing up but when Bond only gasped for air, Q simply shook his head.

He turned around, standing in a way that suggested he was trying to think something over when without any warning he spun around, a knife slicing into Bond's stomach.

Despite everything, Bond couldn't stop the cry of pain that irrupted from his throat.

"Yes, I did it just perfectly this time," Q said as he practically jumped for joy. "It hurts, I know, but don't worry. If I pull it out, you'll certainly bleed but you won't die. However if I turn it ever so slightly—"

Bond screamed as Q only tweaked the knife.

"Let's just say it wouldn't be good for you now would it."

Leaving the knife in, Q let his hands trail around the wound, smearing the blood around the exposed skin. Then, bringing his hand up, he let his tongue slowly trail over his now red fingers. "Oh, I am enjoying this," Q murmured softly and then his lips were capturing Bond's.

It was uncomfortable, even painful for Bond as Q bit down hard enough to make the agent bleed. Q's hands began to move aimlessly and he would've kept going when suddenly an alarm went off, blaring through the entire building.

"Oh no, cavalry's arrived," Q said in mock horror and then laughed as he leaned away from Bond. He then shifted Bond's chair so that he was facing towards the door that he had come through, the only door in the room.

"Let's see how many of your pals I can kill before they kill me or before you break free."

"_What_?"

"A little game, nothing more," Q replied simply as he easily and swiftly pulled out the knife in 007's gut and then put it in his bound hands. "See, I'll even give you a head start."

For a moment, Bond didn't move, trying to figure out if there was a catch and also trying to ignore the pain he was currently feeling. However, when Q got out an automatic machine gun, he quickly began to saw at the ropes.

Q completely ignored Bond, staring at the door, waiting for MI6 when he suddenly heard the sound of falling rope. "You got out of that quicker than I thought."

Spinning around, he haphazardly dropped the gun as he blocked the knife that would've embedded itself into his skull if he hadn't. Q grabbed Bond's arm, yanking him forward and succeeded in driving a back fist to the agent's face. He was able to twist the knife out of Bond's grip slashing out at his side as well.

"Either I'm better than I thought, or you're going easy on me Bond," Q said with a laugh.

"Not a chance."

Bond dived forward, knocking the knife out of Q's grip and knocking him to the floor. At first, Bond was nearly able to take control and put Q in a head lock but Q did end up being stronger and quicker than first expected. He got out of Bond's grip, driving the heel of his shoe into the solar plexus of the chest and then wrapped one arm around Bond's head as he kneed him in the gut.

Bond got his arms around Q's body in between another knee in the stomach and was able to throw the ma over his back. He may have been stronger but he was still as light as hell. Q fell hard on his back and was about to get up when suddenly his own machine gun was thrust in his face.

"Don't. Move. A. Muscle," Bond said, breathing hard, spitting blood from his mouth.

Q looked at him for a moment, then back at the gun, and out of know where burst out laughing. It wasn't just a cackle or a quick chuckle either. The man was practically breathless he was laughing so hard as he clutched his sides, trying to get air into his lungs.

"What! What is so damn funny?!" Bond yelled at him, his hand tightening on the gun.

"You! I can't believe that after all this time you still can't do it. Honestly, I thought you better than this Bond," Q replied breathlessly as he shook his head.

"Can't do what?"

"You can't kill me! You _still_ can't me! It's pathetic really. I would have disassembled you piece by piece and played with each part as I went! I would've—"

_ Bam!_

At that Bond did something that he probably should've done at the start. He knocked Q out with a well aimed blow to the side of the head. Of course, _that_ was when MI6 finally decided to show up.


	5. The Psychiatrist

Normally, Bond would've gotten chewed out by M for how reckless he had been but everyone was to shocked by the reappearance of Q. Apparently, despite Bond's warning, no one had actually believed him when he had said Q was alive. Or the fact that Q had been the head of the terrorist organization.

Now, back at MI6, Bond stared at a monitor that showed him the cell where Q was being held. He was awake now, the side of his head bandaged up from where Bond had hit him. While he had been unconscious, Bond had got to see those other scars and burns that the former quartermaster had talked about.

It was horrifying how much torture he must have gone through to gain each mark. Even Bond, who had endured different forms of torture in the past, didn't have scars like these.

Now he watched as Q rolled his head from side to side, looking extremely board with nothing to do. At some points he seemed to be looking for something, probably the hidden cameras and/or microphones. He was smart, he knew MI6 was watching and listening in on him.

"Why didn't we go back? We should've gone back, should've thought out all the possibilities," muttered M from Bond's side. Strangely enough, he had been the one to beat himself up about what Q had become, maybe even more so than Bond.

Still, 007 didn't say anything when suddenly a man came in with a tweed suit and big round glasses. Bond didn't recognize him and looked curiously over at M when the man walked over to him.

"Is that my subject?" the man asked gesturing towards the monitors that showed Q.

"Yes," M replied.

"Wait a minute, subject?" Bond asked. He didn't like the way they acted like Q was a thing. He was still a person despite all that had happened to him.

"007, this is Dr. Price," M said. "He's a psychiatrist, that's all."

Bond gave the man a small, polite nod but nothing more. He honestly didn't really care for this doctor.

"Tanner will direct you to the cell," M said, Dr. Price nodding in understanding as he turned and left. Bond turned back to the monitor, waiting to see what the man would do.

It didn't take long until Dr. Price was finally on the screen in front of Q. A chair was set down for him and as the doctor sat, a guard came in as well, standing over him.

"You are Darién are you not?"

"Finally someone gets it right," muttered Q with a shake of his head. "And you are?"

"Dr. Price, your psychiatrist. Now, if you'd be so kind, I'd like you to answer a few simple questions."

"Shoot away doc."

"How long were you tortured?"

"'Bout three months but it's hard to say exactly."

"Why does killing seem to come easy to you?"

"Just does. I don't have a reason."

"Why didn't you try to contact MI6 after you got free?"

"I had plenty money, practically a whole army, got to have sex whenever I felt like it and drink as much as I felt. Now you tell me doc, why would I want to leave something like that?" Q laughed at his own question.

"Why did you not care if your organization fell?"

"I never really shared in their ideals any way, didn't matter to me."

"Then why did you stay?"

"It was fun, why else?"

"Why did you provoke Bond to come after you?"

"Once again, for the fun of it."

"Really?"

"Yes really, come on to the next question," Q said. He seemed to dislike staying on this one question strangely enough.

"Or so you say. However, I don't think that's your reason at all."

"I think I know my own fucking mind!" Q yelled at him, annoyed by the doctor's smugness. The silence that followed though unnerved him just enough to make him say, "What? You know something I don't?"

"No, I think you know it just as much as I do. You just won't admit it. You're scared, you're hurt, you're broken and you miss him."

"I miss him? Sorry but this is news to me. Who do I fucking miss? Who?"

"James Bond of course. You miss him and you know that he can help you, you know he will always protect you—"

"Shut up."

"That's why you kept messing with information of MI6—"

"Shut up."

"But you were to scared to simply confront him directly. However, when you saw him again you saw it as the perfect chance—"

"_Please_, shut up."

"You wanted him to capture you because you thought maybe everything would be different, you knew Bond could—"

"I said shut up!" Q screamed at him, jumping up and moving forward. However, he was quickly stopped by the guard who knocked him to the ground. It didn't just stop there though, the guard kept hitting him.

"That's enough!" Bond yelled but, realizing that he wouldn't be able to be heard, began to run to where Q's cell lay.

By pushing people out of the way, it took mere seconds until Bond was shoving the guard into the wall and began to stand protectively in front of the now cowering Q. The guard looked like he was about to begin fighting when M appeared.

"Leave. Now," M said, glaring at the man. The guard quickly did so.

"Interesting," Dr. Price simply said, completely impassive by all that had happened. "All that he's done, all that he'd done to you, and yet you still protect him."

"Doctor, I think it best if we all take our leave right now," M stated curtly turning away.

"Of course," he replied, quickly following M.

Bond hesitated as he looked back at Q but as he looked at him, it was clear that scared, hurt Q had disappeared and was once again was replaced with the new version.

"What? Gloating over how pathetic I am now? Hmm? Just get out!"

Moving swiftly away, the door was shut the moment Bond was out of the cell. He then proceeded in the direction that M and Dr. Price had gone. He really hoped for the guard's sake that he didn't run into him on the way because Bond swore if he ever saw that man again he would kill him.


	6. Not Changing

"I do believe that is most likely the case. Of course, I can't be completely positive at the moment but I can't think of any other explanation," Dr. Price was saying.

"I'm sorry, did I miss something?" Bond asked as he walked into the room

"Well, I believe that your friend is suffering from a multiple personality disorder," replied Dr. Price.

"Why do you say that?"

"It's not uncommon for people who go through traumatic situations to create another personality for themselves. Normally the personality is stronger than their usual one, maybe more violent, whatever is needed to protect themselves."

"Besides going through a traumatic event, what other evidence do you have?"

"I guess you didn't see it sense you weren't looking at him but when you _rescued_ him his whole being changed. He looked completely terrified and almost like god himself had defended him when you helped. Believe me he _cares_ for you a great deal."

At that, Dr. Price took his leave, walking out of the room. However, Bond followed him, angered at the man. Still, neither one said anything, until finally Price asked, "Is there something else that you need?"

"I don't want you going anywhere near Q again, do you hear me?"

"That's not your call to make 007, that's M's but may I pray tell ask why?"

"You know bloody well why. You provoked him, on purpose no less and you didn't even try to stop the guard. Okay, he may have a multiple personality disorder. Thanks for the info but I think I can handle this on my own."

"Fascinating how much you care for him. I wonder if in the end all your hopes will be for not."

"And what does that mean?"

"Well obviously the old Q still resides beneath that shell but I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't eventually completely destroyed because even though he cares for you the hatred he feels towards you is greater. I wonder what you would do then."

"I will always believe in Q. He's gotten me out of more tight corners than you can possibly imagine."

Dr. Price seemed to completely ignore Bond's comment as he said, "I wonder if your relationship has anything to do with this."

"Our relationship?"

"Yes, maybe you love him to much to let go. Perhaps you'd act like this towards any friend. Or maybe—"

"Get out now," Bond growled, interrupting the man. "Never come near me or Q again, I don't care what M says. Don't ever even come into MI6 again."

Dr. Price simply shook his head and left without another word. As he did, Bond was left alone to contemplate all that had just happened.

Even before Q had jumped at the man, anger had built up in Bond as the doctor had seemed to want to provoke Q. As far as he could tell, Q was just another thing to study for Dr. Price and maybe some would be fine with that but Bond was positive that wasn't the way to handle the situation.

Knowing that he had a multiple personality disorder most likely, certainly made sense but they didn't really need a psychiatrist to figure that out. And then of course Bond was thinking of how Dr. Price had said, "Maybe you love him to much to let him go."

Love, he had never used the word before. Never said it to Q though now he wished he had. Did he care to much to let him go? Maybe so, he had said that he would always believe in the man.

Then, without even realizing it, Bond saw that he was back at Q's cell. He could've walked away but instead he turned to the guard and said, "Let me inside." When the guard looked at him with clear uncertainty Bond quickly said, "I'll be alright just please let me in."

The guard reluctantly complied to his request. The moment Bond was through the door it was quickly shut tight behind him.

Q was sitting in the corner, rubbing his eyes. He seemed annoyed about something and wouldn't look up at Bond.

"Q," Bond said softly.

"Just leave me the fuck alone," he replied, not yelling the words but putting enough maliciousness into them to show that he meant it.

"I'm sorry Q, that guard shouldn't have done that. I should've been here sooner—"

"Broken promise after broken promise," muttered Q, shaking his head. "You know, you really make me sick sometimes. You say that you would've given your life for me but you didn't."

"Q, all I want to do is help you. And you need help."

"No, I don't!" he yelled, standing up and walking towards him. "I don't want your help or anyone's help. I don't need it. MI6, M, _you_, I don't need you anymore. I am perfectly fine being a murderous psycho!"

"You don't mean a word of Q."

"Oh, I don't?" Q stood in front of Bond, his hand moving towards 007's face. Bond's hand flew out, snatching his wrist but Q only smiled as he said, "I'm not trying to choke you or anything." He then jerked his hand out of Bond's grip, though 007 really let him more than it being Q's own strength that got him free. Still, he kept his guard up.

Q's fingers traced the stitched up cut on Bond's lip, the one that he had made with his own teeth. "I hope this scars. Then you can have a near constant reminder of what I really am because no matter how hard you try, you won't get Q back, not your Q anyway. I will _die_, before that happens."

He moved back, sitting down in the position that he had been in before but when Bond didn't leave, Q said, "Go on, report back to your precious MI6. I have nothing more to say to you."

Bond turned away, knocked on the door once, and was almost out but before the door could shut behind him he turned back and said, "I am, sorry."

"Well, then you will be sorry for the rest of your life because I'm not changing," Q replied and then he was blocked from Bond's view.


	7. Shattered Parts

** AN: Wow, thanks for all the reviews and everything. They really brighten my day! Here's another chapter, hope it's as good as the last one if not better ^^.**

* * *

M hadn't actually spoken to Q since the capture. He had seen him, but Q had been unconscious at the time. He decided that it had been long enough and that he needed to face the former quartermaster sooner or later.

Two days later and Q had been put into a straight jacket for the safety of anyone who entered the cell, especially Dr. Price's safety since he came so often. Bond had expressed his extreme dislike for the man quit _animatedly_ but M wasn't getting rid of him just because 007 didn't like him. Besides, he was the best in his field.

Now, it was around noon as M walked into the cell, Tanner following behind.

"Ello Tanner, haven't seen you yet. Or M for that matter. How's it going buddies?" Q asked with a laugh.

Tanner had a pained look as he finally came face to face with Q. Before that one mission that had caused Q to get captured by the terrorists, Tanner and the former quartermaster had become good friends. They had some things in common, and complaining about Bond's methods was one that they use to talk about a lot. Now, that he looked at Q though, it hurt him to see the man like this.

M, of course, felt that part of the blame belonged on him for not rescuing Q. He had assumed the man dead but he should've at least tried to think of other possible outcomes.

"Are you just going to stare at me or do you plan to give me a little pep talk?" Q asked when no one spoke.

M sighed as he said, "I know that you probably won't care, but I am sorry for what's happened to you. I shouldn't have presumed you dead."

"Why does everyone keep apologizing?" Q said with a roll of his eyes, lolling his head around on his neck. "I had the best two years ever. Being able to do whatever I want was great fun. Oh, and Tanner, aren't you going to say sorry? Everyone else has."

"No, I have no reason to be sorry."

"Oh really? And why is that?" asked Q looking genuinely curious about the man's reasoning.

"Like you keep saying, Q died all alone. He fought, I believe that but eventually he couldn't fight anymore. Every man has their breaking point and they found Q's. He waited for us and we never came. For that, I'm sorry for. For not being able to save him. However, I have no sympathy for you. You may look like him but you are not Q and you deserve any and everything that happens to you. Maybe one day we'll be able to bring back Q but it's just like any other death, the longer they stay dead, the less likely you can revive them."

"You're not like Bond then, given up on me already I suppose."

"No, not given up, I just have a more realistic view than he does. At least this way I won't be as devastated as he will be if Q doesn't ever come back," Tanner replied curtly.

"You are a funny one," murmured Q as he peered at the man. "I must say, it's quit refreshing having someone like you around."

Suddenly, the door opened and Bond came in carrying a food tray. Normally a random agent would do this, take the straight jacket off of Q, and watch over while he ate, gun at the ready but somehow Bond had convinced someone to let him do this.

"Oh look, lunch time with Bond. What BS are you going to spill me now 007?" Q asked with a roll of his eyes.

"I don't know what you mean, I'm simply serving you lunch," Bond replied softly.

"Well, then I guess we better leave then. There's really nothing more to say," M said but as he left he gave Bond a glance that poised the question, what are you up to? Tanner followed M out at that moment and then suddenly the door closed. It was once again just Bond and Q.

Wordlessly, Bond set the tray down on the ground and then went over to remove the straight jacket from Q. The former quartermaster didn't say anything, just looked at Bond with narrowed eyes, probably also wondering what he was up to as well.

Instead of standing in front of the door or in the corner like the other people who brought Q his food, Bond sat down right in front of him on the floor. He seemed to be waiting for something.

Q couldn't figure out what it was that Bond was looking for and he was getting extremely annoyed at not knowing. He was about to ask when suddenly froze, finally looking at the tray of food.

"Earl Gray," said Bond. "I made sure to make it just like you use to."

Wordlessly, Q's hands moved to the mug, slowly picking it up with both hands. He could smell the tea and feel the warm liquid underneath his fingers. "You kept it."

"How could I not?" Bond replied simply. "I also brought you your spare glasses. I kept them too. I thought you might like them."

Bond handed the glasses that he took out of his pocket and Q, his hand shaking, took them. He still held the scrabble mug in his left hand as he looked at both objects, tears threatening to fall when suddenly he was throwing both the ground.

The mug, though not shattering, cracked, nearly breaking it in half. A look of panic came over Q as he picked up the broken thing, ignoring the hot painful tea. "No, no, no! I didn't mean to do it Bond! I'll . . . I'll fix it! Oh god no I'm—"

"Q," Bond said softly, "it'll be alright."

"No!" and then Q was standing up, the panic gone replaced by anger. Bond stood up as well. "Stop being kind to me stop being nice!" He punched at Bond but besides 007's head turning to the side he didn't react. "Fight back! Get angry at me! Get mad do something!"

Bond didn't say anything though. Instead, he picked up the glasses which hadn't broken and placed them on Q's nose. "There, you look more like yourself now."

"Stop it, just fucking stop it!"

Bond stopped talking as Q ripped the glasses off of his face. He shoved them in Bond's face as he said, "See these? They don't mean a thing. And this cup? Nothing!"

At that, he slammed his foot down on the scrabble mug, crushing the pieces. Bond visibly winced but didn't look down. "Are you going to eat anything?"

"What? No, I'm not!"

"Alright then," Bond softly replied. He then picked up the tray, but didn't pick up the glasses or broken mug.

"Aren't you going to put me back in the strait jacket then? Hmm? That's what you're supposed to do!"

"I'll come back in a little bit and do that. For now, have so free time."

"You know, you can take the glasses and the mug! They don't mean anything! I don't care about them!"

"If they really don't matter, then why are you so angry right now?"

At that, Q shut up, not being able to find an answer.


	8. Don't Jump

**AN: Thank you to all the reviews! ^^**

* * *

"That was a very interesting idea 007," came a voice that Bond most defiantly did not want to hear.

"What do you want Dr. Price?"

"Oh, nothing," the man replied. "I just thought it was fascinating the way he reacted to those little objects. I'm guessing they were of some importance to him. However, what I find even more interesting, is the way you reacted."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the objects must have had a meaning for you as well with the way you winced as he crushed that mug. The way you didn't show any emotion really got him riled up as well. Very interesting."

Of course he had been watching, it shouldn't have surprised Bond but it did and it made him angrier and more irritated by the minute. "I'm not your patient; Q is so don't even try that damn psychiatric crap with me."

"Fine, have it your way," replied Dr. Price, "but if he isn't eating then I'll go see him now."

Bond turned away and was nearly at the end of the hallway when he quickly turned around and yelled, "Dr. Price, he doesn't have—"

"The strait jacket on, yes I know," Dr. Price called back with a small wave and then continued on his way without another look back.

Bond sighed, the man's indifference annoying him all the more. Maybe he'd go do some target practice.

* * *

Bond was doing just that when Tanner rushed into the room. Bond quickly stopped and as he took off his ear protection said, "Tanner, you can just run in here whenever you want. There are—"

"Dr. Price is dead and Q's missing."

Bond froze, for a moment, not really knowing how to react until finally he yelled out, "Well he couldn't have just disappeared into thin air! Check all our security cameras."

"Some one's doing that right now," Tanner replied as Bond speed walked out of the room.

"What happened exactly?"

"The doctor said something and this time the guards were to late before he killed the man. Q then preceded to knock out both guards and now we have no idea where he is."

"But no one else has died correct?"

"Yes, the guards are in the infirmary but they'll live."

Bond inwardly sighed in relief as he was led to the area that contained the video feeds for all security cameras. Numerous people were at work, trying to figure out where Q had ran off to as they pulled up feed after feed. Suddenly one man yelled out to M who was also in the room, "I found him sir!"

"Where is he?" asked M quickly.

"Sir . . . he's on the roof and it looks like he's going to jump!"

Only those words were needed and Bond was running at top speed to the roof of MI6. As he ran, he wondered which side of Q this was. Was it the heartless, psychotic version and he was doing this out spite just to hurt everyone, or was it his Q and he had decided to just end it all? It was impossible to say at the moment and Bond wasn't sure which one he would've preferred more.

As he came out onto the roof, he saw Q was now standing on the very edge, looking down at the city streets below. He seemed to be shaking and his arms were wrapped his scarred body as his feet toyed with the edge of the building.

"Q," Bond said loudly enough so as not to scare the man but also so he could hear him.

Q turned around and as he did, Bond couldn't help the look of shock that came over him. Tears stained his face and the glasses that he had tried to throw back at Bond were now on his face. It was Bond's Q and he looked completely and utterly broken.

Suddenly Q looked behind Bond, causing 007 to turn around only to see M, Tanner, and several other agents standing behind him. One man had his gun out and Bond yelled, "Put your weapon down! What good would it do?"

The man seemed to stop and realize that it was kind of stupid and quickly put it away. However, he along with almost everyone else seemed extremely on edge and for good reason.

Bond then turned back to Q. "Q, it's going to be alright, okay? Come on, just step down from the ledge."

"Fuck off!" he yelled, the other side showing and suddenly the look on his face went from anger to pure shock at the words he had just said. "No . . . I-I mean . . . I didn't mean to say that Bond."

"It's fine Q, just step off the ledge and we can talk."

"I'm sorry but I can't do that Bond."

"Of course you can, just walk towards me."

"Maybe you don't understand, but I _can't_. I have no more right to live than any man on death row. My life needs to end, here and now."

"No, it doesn't. We can help you Q. _I_ can help you."

Q was silent, he looked back down at the city streets and then back at Bond. Then, out of know where, he asked, "Have you ever killed someone in cold blood and then laughed as you played with the pieces?"

"No, but—"

"You may say that it's not my fault because it wasn't me but it is my fault. Every death I've caused. Every woman or man I've hurt, it's my entire fault because I was to weak. I couldn't fight back and people died because of that. Well, now at least this way I can atone in part for what I've done."

"You don't have to atone for anything Q! You can't blame yourself for what happened."

"Yes I can," Q replied. Once again he looked down at the city streets and then back up at Bond. "I'm sorry James."

"Q!"


	9. Giving In

**AN: Sorry for the cliff hanger, I do love doing that. Thank you for the reviews and hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter as well.**

* * *

Bond was diving forward as fast as he could, just barely grapping Q's arm as he fell. The jolt made Q cry out in pain as his arm was nearly ripped out of his socket and Bond almost went over except Tanner was now behind him, holding onto his jacket to keep him from falling.

"Let go Bond!" Q yelled at him.

"No!" Bond snapped back. "I've had to sit and watch you die once already and I'm not going through that again!"

"I'm a monster. I've done terrible things. I need to end this now!" Q argued as he tried desperately to wiggle out of his grip.

"It wasn't you though. I know you Q and I know you'd never do anything like this. Please, grab my other hand."

"How can you say that? You should hate me! I know I've hurt you Bond. I remember everything that I've done to you even if it was like seeing it through someone else's eyes," Q replied. At this, Q bit Bond's hand hard causing 007 to yell out in pain and nearly drop the former quartermaster but he was just barely able to hold on.

"Dammit Q," Tanner cried out, speaking for the first time. "You're my friend and I'm not going to let you die again either. I need you, MI6 needs you again, and this great pompous ass needs you the most!"

"How can you say that Tanner? How are you not disgusted by me?!"

"For once in your life Q just shut up! Tanner's completely right and I do need you," Bond said. He squeezed his eyes tight, taking a deep breath as he built up the courage and then said, "Q . . . I haven't gone a day without missing you, without my heart aching. I can't lose you again!"

Q's eyes went wide at his words, tears welling up as he softly said, "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do so for god's sake grab my hand!"

Q looked up at him, his free hand moving towards Bond's other one and then stopping mid way. He looked at him for what was probably only seconds but it felt like absolute years until he finally took hold and Bond was pulling him up along with Tanner's help.

The three collapsed onto the ground and then looked up, only to see everyone staring at them. Tanner raised an eyebrow as he said, "It's mighty cold up here," which pretty much translated to "leave now." The group of people looked over at M who simply nodded and slowly the entire roof emptied.

M walked over, slowly, like he was trying to give himself time to think it all over in his hand before he stood right in front of them. When he was standing in front of them, he finally asked, "Q? How are you feeling?"

For a moment, Q didn't answer, his arms wrapped around himself when suddenly his entire body jolted as if a shock had gone through it and a look of pure panic appeared on his face. "I can still feel it," he whispered, shivering at his own words.

"Feel what?" asked Tanner.

"It, him, me, whatever you want to call it but he's still here and he's angry oh he's so angry," Q said, obviously terrified as he talked of his other personality.

Bond worriedly gripped Q, helping to pull him up as he said, "Come on, let's get you inside."

Q wordlessly nodded, and silently, M, Tanner, Bond, and the broken man made their way back into MI6. Almost everyone stared as they walked down the hallways and made their way to M's office. M sat down at his desk, Tanner moving to stand beside him and Bond quickly set Q in the chair opposite M.

"What did you mean; you can feel him inside you?" M asked, quietly, as if speaking to loudly might bring the very thing he was speaking of out again.

"Do you . . . . do you know how when you get angry but don't want to show it so instead you bottle it up? Well, it feels like that but ten times worse. Like I've told you, he is me, we are the same person but we are nothing alike. He's angry that I tried to kill myself, mad that I nearly died. He'll try to punish me for what I've done."

"Punish you, how can your own mind punish itself?" Bond asked as he sat down next to Q.

"He'll try to get in control again and hurt someone. I know he will. He likes to cause me as much hurt and pain as possible by creating chaos, havoc, to the world around me because he knows that I can't stop him," Q replied. The way he talked, it was like he was afraid of an actual person, not his own mind even though to him his own mind could possibly seem like a real person.

"We can try to help you though Q," Bond tried to reassure.

"I need more than just help. My mind's shattered," his voice cracked as he said the words. "What makes it even worse is that I can tell the places it's broken. It's worse than any physical wound. It start out like this, not at all."

"Then how did it start out?" M asked.

"I began to be more aggressive to my captors. It seemed to work. Then I started to pretend to agree with some of their ideals. However, at that time I still kept my own mind, I was still me and only pretending to be someone else. But, when I actually became _violent_ and . . . and I killed the leader of the group I . . . I cracked. I couldn't, still can't stand to think of all the blood that I've spilled. My hands should be red with the stuff by now—AH!"

"Q, what's wrong?!" Bond asked quickly, clutching onto the man.

"Shut up!" and immediately everyone knew that the real Q was losing his grip. "This is my fucking body now and—no, I didn't mean to say that! I'll kill you! No, you can't—I can't—"

Suddenly, he broke down crying, the pain of his own mind fighting itself becoming to much. Bond held onto Q tightly, almost like doing so was the only thing that was holding the man together. In a way, it was because if Q had been all alone, with no one to hold onto, he would've already let his other side take over, not having a reason to fight it.


	10. A Mistake

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews guys, not sure how many more chapters but we'll see ^^.**

* * *

For three days Q had remained himself but it was impossible to say how long it would last. At random moments he would yell out without meaning to or say things out of context or that didn't make sense. He was back in the cell, more because he insisted that it was safer for everyone around him. Bond was fine with that as long as Q didn't try to jump off a building again.

Since he was him at the moment, Q took it upon himself to tell MI6 everything that he could think of that could be of some use to them. Over the last two years, he had come into contact with many other criminals and groups that MI6 would much rather prefer be put down.

Of course, almost everyone was skeptical if any of the information was true but they at least recorded everything he said, making sure to look it up later. Now that that was over, all that could really be done is to try to keep Q himself and find as many ways to suppress or lessen the other him.

Also, several medical exams were passed and he was given a CT scan. It was doubtful that anything useful would come up. There wasn't any cure for a multiple personality disorder, only treatments, but something useful could still come up.

One morning, when Bond brought him his breakfast and before he could leave, Q said, "I'm sorry I broke the mug."

Bond turned back, slightly frowning as he said, "Why are you saying sorry to me? It wasn't mine."

"I know but . . . I felt it was necessary. I remember you wincing when I crushed before. Really, I'm still surprised that you kept it."

"If I could've I would have kept everything of yours," replied Bond softly. "Oh, but that reminds me. Obviously they sold your apartment so if you want; I'll help you find a new one once this is all over."

"Alright," Q said. It seemed like he had nothing more to say but he quickly stopped Bond by asking, "What am I supposed to do after this is over?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I can't very well come back to work now can I? No one would trust me again."

"Q, I'm sure—"

"No, not a single amount of pleading will probably allow me to come back to work so do not get my hopes up 007. Maybe I'll simply, oh I don't know, run a book shop, make a tea shop I don't know," Q muttered but his voice was lifeless as he described how things would most likely end up for him. "Honestly, it'll be amazing if I get out of this alive."

"Okay, now you don't say that," Bond said as he walked back over to him. "It will be hard, it won't be easy for you or any of us, but I will pull you through this so just once try to think positive."

Q just gave a wordless nod of agreement but he still didn't look sure at all of Bond's words.

* * *

Bond should have been more careful, been paying more attention but he hadn't. If this had been a mission he would've been fine, as aware as ever, but he had gotten use to Q being here and hadn't expected the turn of events.

It hadn't been until Bond had seen his eyes that he had realized that Q wasn't himself anymore. His eyes were just to cold and murderous now. However, that was only when he was close enough for Q to grab him, take his gun and have it pointed at his head.

"Open the door, or I'll blow his brains out right now," Q growled, keeping a tight grip around Bond. Yes, 007 was stronger than Q but the moment he tried to resist it was obvious the former quartermaster would pull the trigger. Bond could be fast but he was that quick.

Slowly the door opened and Q walked out, still holding onto Bond. Guns were trained on Q as he walked out but unless they wanted one less 00 agent, they wouldn't shoot.

"Don't worry boys, I don't plan on coming back after this. I'll return you good old agent but only after a time," spoke Q as he began to make his way out of MI6. Q made it to the very last door and would have gone through except M was standing there. "Get of my way M or I'll kill you as well."

M slowly moved away and as Q passed him with Bond, M said, "Last time you had a whole army to keep Bond tied up. Now it's just you. I doubt you'll be able to hold him for long."

"I'm hoping for that," came the terrified, hoarse reply but in a flash, the psychotic Q was back, pushing the gun against Bond's head even harder than before.

Q stole several different cars, switching from vehicle to vehicle, creating an intricate web that would probably be nearly impossible to follow. Finally, after hours of going in circles and doubling back on themselves, they ended up at an abandoned building on the edge of London.

At the building, there were supplies but Q was able to use the chains on the doors as makeshift cuffs for Bond.

"It won't take to long for MI6 to find you. You do know that right?" Bond asked.

"Oh I know, but I don't need that much time. Oh, and I'm sorry Bond but you're not coming out of this alive."

"Thanks for the heads up," Bond replied as he tested his bonds.

"Believe me, I'm going to rip you apart. I've already torn at that little heart of yours, now I'm going to pick away at the outside again."


	11. Red World

**AN: Only two chapters for tonight guys. Would write more but schools taking up most of what would be my free time -_-. Well, enjoy.**

* * *

Q looked Bond over, the gun still at the ready. He smiled as he cocked his head to the side as if he was hearing something that made him want to laugh. "Oh, you should here him right now."

"Who?"

"Q of course. Oh he's fighting, practically screaming right now the poor thing. He really does care about you a lot. Doesn't want me to lay a finer on you. Well, how about this then!"

He kicked Bond hard in the groin and he doubled over in pain as Q proceeded to kick him in the side of the head. Bond's vision swam as his head began to pound. He tried to get up but not only was he in pain and his balance was off, but also Q grabbed hold of him, forcing him back down on the ground.

"You are the only thing standing in my way of having complete control. I probably would've had it by now if MI6 hadn't captured me. Oh, it was fun at first but I guess I messed up. Still, once you're gone there'll be no more reason for Q to fight and then it's all over."

Q pushed his thumb into Bond's throat, cutting off his flow of circulation when suddenly he stopped, smiling as he said, "But who says I can't have a little fun before blowing up your head hmm?"

Q ripped off the jacket of Bond's suit and then began to play with his tie. He began to tighten it drastically, once again creating a lack of oxygen for 007 and then would loosen the tie. Bond's vision came in and out but he was never choked long enough to completely pass out either.

He then began to dig his nails into 007's side, ripping at his skin and creating trails of blood down the agent's body. Q would put parts of the cool, chain as well afterwards onto these wounds. It was rusted, causing each cut to sting more and more.

Then, when Bond was withering the ground, Q stepped back, positioning the gun just so. "Let's see what happens when I do this shall we?"

Q fired the gun and the bullet shot into Bond's arm. At the close range, it seemed to burn even more as Bond let out a scream. It ripped through the muscle and skin, tissue and chipped part of the bone as well.

Bond's breathing came in quick and fast as he tried to calm himself down, tried to lower his heart rate. His eyes were tightly clenched, his teeth gritted in pain when they flashed open upon feeling the press of the gun against his thigh.

Once again, another shot was fired but this time it was into a main vein.

Screeching, Bond's entire body jerked at the shot as blood began to flow so much more freely than the wound in his arm.

"Oh, what a terrible shame," Q said with a slight pouty face. "At this rate you'll bleed to death in minutes. I guess I better make the most of lost time."

As Q tore at Bond's skin, sometimes with his own fingers and teeth, sometimes with any object within reach, more and more blood surrounded them on the floor. Bond could feel his body going week, the pain not feeling as bad anymore which of course was not good in the least. His resistance became less as he soon could barely lift up his own arm. There was just so much blood, so . . . so much . . . so much red . . . .

And then Bond knew the world no more.

* * *

He felt sick, like he was going to throw up but there was nothing to throw up. Bond tried to open his eyes but they wouldn't budge. He tried to move his fingers, his toes, anything but he couldn't. Still, he could hear people around him and the smell of some type of cleansing agent was strong.

Still, no matter how hard he tried he still couldn't do anything but be slightly conscious but even that didn't last to long and there was once again only the blackness.

The next time he came to, he still couldn't move or open his eyes but he could finally feel. He was on a bed that was for certain. The sheets, though not terrible, weren't exactly what he'd have liked making him think that he might be in a hospital. The place still smelled the same as before but there weren't any voices this time. No sound what so ever.

It was only by the third time that he was finally able to open his eyes. Blinked several times as he saw that he was in a hospital. The lights were dim and it was night outside. Bond had no idea how long he had been out but he would guess longer than he would've liked.

Trying to get up, he had to quickly stop himself from the sudden pain that arose all over his body like a fire. Finally getting a good look at himself, he saw that his body was covered in bandages and that he couldn't probably use his right arm, the one Q had shot. It would probably have to go in a sling later and he doubted he would be able to walk on his leg either.

Looking around, he finally found the call button for a nurse and quickly pressed it. Not soon after a nurse burst into the room. "007 you're awake!"

"No, my body's just decided to move on my own," Bond replied sarcastically. Being in pain could put you in an irritable mood.

"I'm sorry it's just that, well . . . we weren't sure if you'd actually be able to pull through. You lost a lot of blood."

_That much_, thought Bond. "Something tells me I'm going to make it though."

"Yes, I suppose so. Let me just get the doctor and I'll—"

"What about Q?" Bond interrupted her. When she didn't answer Bond asked again, "Where is Q?"

"007 . . . I'm . . . I'm so sorry . . ."


	12. The Hospital

**AN: Sorry for the wait and the sudden cliffhanger. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

"Where is Q?" Bond asked again. The woman seemed unable to reply so Bond decided to try something simpler. "Is he here?"

"Yes."

"Then stop stuttering. It's easy enough to say," replied Bond as he tried to get up. However, his cry of pain made the nurse rush to him and push him back down to the bed.

"Oh no you're not. You just woke up for the first time in five days. You are not moving right now."

"Five days?" Bond asked, completely shocked by this.

"Yes, five days and you can't just hop up whenever you like 007. Believe me, I've heard all about you and you will stay in this bed."

"What about Q? I want to see him now if he's here," Bond argued. He hated not being able to just get up and leave. If he had been physically fit he would've already done just that but he obviously wasn't. "And besides, why did you say 'I'm so sorry' before now?"

The nurse looked down at the ground and then back up at Bond when she said, "You'll be able to see him tomorrow 007," and began to leave.

Before she could though he yelled out, "At least send M or Tanner in here!"

For a moment Bond thought that she had ignored his request but not long after that Tanner finally came in. "Finally, someone who'll give me answers," muttered Bond. "Is M with you?"

"No he's currently busy right now," replied Tanner curtly.

"Well since you're here can you at least tell me what happened to Q?"

Now even Tanner was getting quite.

"Just tell me what the hell happened!"

Tanner took a deep breath as he replied, "Q is here—"

"Thanks I already know that and?"

"He . . . he still hasn't woken up yet. Bond it's just that . . . when MI6 found you that is . . . an officer eventually did have to fire and they . . . that is . . . Q was shot in the head."

Bond froze, the words wrapping around him like blankets of ice. Shot in the head. Tanner's words seemed to ring in his ears and echo through his head as he thought of it. Depending on where the bullet pierced the skull, a person could survive from getting shot in the head. However, it wasn't likely and there were multiple side effects that could happen.

"What condition is he in?" asked Bond softly.

"Obviously he went through surgery and that went well but like I said, he hasn't woken up yet. His heart rate, though not dangerously low, is still lower than it should be and each breath he takes is irregular. Truthfully it's impossible to say if he'll be able to pull through or not at this moment."

"Of course," Bond agreed, his knuckles turning white from how hard he was gripping the bed sheet. "Um . . . I know the nurse said tomorrow but may I see him now?"

Tanner normally would've said no to most things Bond asked for but this time he couldn't. Bond wasn't being impatient or rude; instead he was quite and acting soft spoken. "I'll go get a wheel chair," Tanner quickly replied, leaving the room for only a few minutes.

Tanner helped Bond into the wheel chair. The entire process took several minutes as Tanner transferred the agent as carefully as possible from the bed to chair. Bond winced several times but there was never an outcry of pain so that was good.

The wheels soundlessly turning, Tanner took him through the hallways until they finally reached another hospital room. Instead of simply going in, Tanner paused, looking down at Bond. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Of course," Bond replied even though he was almost positive he wasn't ready for what would await him. As he was taken into the room, he found himself to be right.

There were few bandages of any kind that covered most of Q's body that Bond could see, but half of his face was covered with wrappings. They looked fairly new. Q's skin was pale and his cheeks seemed slightly sunken in. He was hooked up to a heart monitor that showed his lowered heart beat and an IV dripped by his bedside as well.

Bond found it hard to look. The picture of Q as so week and sick was just about as bad as Q when he was psychotic and murderous, as well as broken and terrified.

* * *

Quickly, everyday Bond would be by Q's bed. If he could, he would've stayed through the night as well but the nurses or doctors wouldn't allow that. At times, Q's condition seemed to get better, maybe even well enough for him to awaken, but then his health would seem to immediately drop right after that.

Bond, after about a week, was up and walking again, though he prohibited to run or jog for the moment. Most of his wounds were healing up nicely but even once he got discharged out of the hospital he still saw Q each day.

Each time he saw him, he hoped for Q's eyes to open, each time he hoped to see Q's hand move or hear his voice but every time he was disappointed. Bond tried to keep up hope, faith, but as days were turned into weeks and soon a month had passed, Bond had almost become convinced that Q was never going to wake up.

The idea that he was going to die, in a hospital, hooked up to machines, never knowing what had become of Bond, hurt 007 more than it should've. Still, he had stopped hoping for Q to wake up a while ago.

Nevertheless, as one day Bond was sitting besides Q's bed again, he froze as he heard movement. At first he didn't dare look but as the heart monitor seemed to pick up slightly, Bond finally turned his head. Slowly his head turned until he was finally looking at the former quartermaster. Q's hands were twitching only slightly and then suddenly his eyes scrunched up when finally they opened.

Bond's breath caught in his throat and for a moment he couldn't speak a word. Finally he asked, "Q?"

Q's head suddenly turned his head and in a voice that was nearly inaudible said, "Who are you?"


	13. Memory Loss

**AN: Just wanted to give a quick note that since the movie **_**Skyfall**_** aired this year I'm just going to say that the events of **_**Skyfall**_** happened in 2012. Just didn't want to get anyone confused. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy.**

* * *

Bond was still in the room as a doctor was looking over Q. Tanner and M were there as well but everyone was taking it kind of hard about Q's memory loss. However, they weren't sure how bad it was at the moment because they hadn't actually gotten a chance to ask.

Now, the doctor was trying to get Q to move his hands and he was having a good bit of difficulty. He shook pretty badly, trying to make his hands move as he wanted them to but it was difficult. The doctor sighed, and then looking at the group of people behind him said, "We'll finish the physical exams later. For now, I'll let M talk to you."

Q frowned as he said, his throat still dry, "You're not M. I've already met her. M's a woman with gray hair not . . . you. But you are Tanner are you not?"

"Yes, he is Tanner but the other M died several years ago. I had to take her place," M replied.

"But . . . no that's impossible. I only saw her several days ago."

"Q, what year is it?" Bond asked softly.

"2012 of course. I'm not stupid," muttered Q. "And who are you anyway? Oh, wait a minute, you're 007 aren't you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

It's a pleasure to finally meet you. The words felt like a bullet in the chest. Q didn't remember anything, not the bad parts or the good. To him, he was meeting Bond for the first time. For him, there was no history, no relationship with the agent.

M could easily see the pain in Bond's face so he softly said, so that Q couldn't here, "If you want to leave, I'll explain everything to him right now."

Bond silently nodded, moving swiftly out of the room. Even after all the pain, the long waiting nights by his bed, he still didn't have _his_ Q back.

As he left, M let out a small sigh as he turned back to Q. "This may be difficult for you to understand so I'll try to go slow."

"I'm guessing whatever you're about to tell me has to do with the condition I'm in. I must admit I don't remember any accident though."

"Well, it does have to do with your accident but before I can explain that I first have to tell you it's not the year 2012 anymore it's actually . . ."

* * *

Nearly two hours later and Q was still trying to get his head wrapped around it all. He certainly didn't want to believe a good bit of it but he had zero evidence to suggest that he didn't do anything that this new M said and a whole bunch of evidence against him.

It was so strange as well, not being able to move properly either. It had _seemed_ like only yesterday that he could walk around just fine and now it was hard simply to squeeze his hand shut. At that moment, he tried doing just that when he looked over at M and said, "I'm so sorry for everything. I . . . I never thought that . . . . well hurting someone it's just . . . "

"Like I said before it wasn't your fault Q," M replied.

"I understand but still . . . and you said I was 007's quartermaster?"

"Yes. You have to understand that for 007 this is very hard. Like I told you, he's known you for a very long time now, he trusts you and now of course you feel like you just met him for the first time."

Q gave a slight nod, then asking, "Could you ask him to come in? I'd like to talk to him."

"I'll see if I can find him. He's probably wondering around here somewhere," M replied and then left Q alone, searching for Bond. At first he tried calling him but Bond didn't answer so M simply walked down the hospital's hallways until he finally ran into the agent. "Q would like to speak with you."

"Now?"

"Yes, now. I've already told him everything."

"Alright then," muttered Bond. He walked pass M and quickly back to Q's room, wanting to get this over with quickly.

"007," Q greeted the man as he walked in.

"Q," Bond simply replied as he stood there.

"M explained to me that this might be strange for you and I just wanted to say that I am sorry. Hopefully the memories that I'm missing will return because honestly, you're not how I expected."

Bond gave a small, sad smile as he replied, "When we first met, I imagine I acted exactly how you expected me to."

"Which was?"

"I underestimated you and said that you were to young to put it mildly."

"Yes, well, that was what I was expecting," Q replied with a small laugh. "I'm guessing you got over my youth?"

"You've saved me hundreds of times. I'm sure I'd already be dead by now if not for you. Believe me, you made a few mistakes here and there but overall you were a great quartermaster."

"Until I was proclaimed dead that is."

"Yes," Bond agreed softly. "That was around two years go."

"Did you care? When you thought I was dead?"

"I . . . missed you yes," Bond replied. He wanted to say so much more but now was not the time. "It wasn't easy having to watch and not being able to do anything."

"Do we really become that good of friends?"

Bond was silent for quite some time until he was finally able to get out a soft, almost mournful sounding, "Yes."


	14. Bloody Nightmare

**AN: Thank you to everyone for the great reviews. They really inspire me and convince me to keep writing each day, especially since I never planned this to become this long. I hope you like the next chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

When he was visiting, Bond would tell Q stories about past missions. He did this to first of all, pass the time, but also because he hoped it might spark something that would bring back Q's memories. Still, he couldn't help but wonder if by bringing back Q's memories he would also bring back his other personality in the process.

It was a constant fear of Bond's and something that he couldn't be sure of would never happen. At times, he thought he might see a bit of recognition in Q's eyes but before he could be sure the look would be gone again.

Q, besides listening to Bond's stories, was also going through physical therapy. It seemed that his mind, being able to create code and hack systems, was still intact and worked just fine but it was motor skills were severely damaged.

He couldn't walk at all, just barely able to swing his legs back and forth. He was getting to the point that he could push himself up but it was difficult and it wasn't uncommon for Bond to help him whenever he was there. Nevertheless, Q was as stubborn as ever, never letting Bond help him unless it was absolutely necessary.

One day, as Bond came in, he saw Q working on what looked like blueprints for some new design.

"I see you've gone back to inventing. Made me that exploding pen yet?" At seeing Q's confused face, Bond winced as he added, "Sorry, you wouldn't get at the moment."

"Oh, of course . . . but yes I have gotten back to inventing though whether I build this or not depends."

Bond walked over, looking down at the papers. He cocked his head from side to side, trying to figure out what it was but upon nothing coming up, he finally asked.

"They would assist me in walking," Q replied. "Almost like braces you could say but they would have to attach to the central nervous system."

"Q there's—"

"Don't patronize me 007; I know perfectly well that there is a chance that I will be able to walk fully on my own again. However, I've looked at the statistics and overall it is highly unlikely. I would say that I'm not a child and I can take care of myself but from what you've told me, you've already figured that out."

"Yes I have and I'm sorry Q, maybe I just figured you wouldn't cope with something like this so easily."

Q sighed, shaking his head as he did. "007, I am not coping with this as easily as it seems. There is a difference between masking your reactions and how you actually feel."

"I suppose there is," muttered Bond. Then, turning a bit more cheerful, he said, "I got you something today." He got a bag that he set down a little earlier and now handed it to Q.

The former quartermaster looked inside and carefully pulled out what it was. Upon seeing what had been in the bag, Q couldn't help but laugh as a small smile came to his face. "How did you know what I wanted?"

"Lucky guess," joked Bond.

Q continued to smile as he looked at the scrabble mug. Looking back up at the agent, he said, "Thank you Bond."

It was the first time Q had called him by his last name since losing his memory. It made Bond smile, just like the first time Q had begun to stop calling him 007.

* * *

Q sighed as he lay against his pillow. It was nearing nine o'clock and he was exhausted from the therapy he had just gone through only a few minutes ago. Being one for computers, he didn't get angry or really even discouraged over how slow it was going but it was annoying nonetheless. He remembered as a boy he would stay up for whole weeks just so that he could finish a project.

Now however, it wasn't even close to nine thirty and he was already getting sleepy. He would've preferred to read or maybe work on his designs but finally, Q's eyes were shutting and he was soon fast asleep.

In his dream, nothing was clear, like he didn't have his glasses on. There was blood coming from somewhere. He knew not because he could see it but because he could smell it, strong and powerful it filled his noise to the point where he probably couldn't have smelled a skunk if it was right in front of him.

Q moved forward in the dream, trying to figure out where he was when a figure appeared before him on the floor. At first he couldn't make out who it was but when he did, he had to step back from shock.

"Bond," he said softly, not believing his eyes.

He looked dead but when he began to move, Q quickly crouched down beside him. He tried to help, stop the bleeding, but then a shot rang out, killing Bond where he lay. Q's head whipped around in a panic, looking for the shooter. His vision seemed to clear as he saw the man who had shot Bond.

It was him! It was Q!

The former quartermaster backed away quickly, trying to get away only to find a wall blocking his way. The mirror image of himself walked up to him, gun thrust into Q's face. He seemed to be yelling something but Q couldn't hear it for whatever reason, making the other him seem even more stark raving mad.

"Please I-I don't know what you want but—"

Q stopped again when the gun pressed against his face.

"Please! Just—"

Q woke up, his body covered in sweat and the sun shining in through the windows. He looked around, panicked at first but upon finding himself in the hospital, calmed down considerably. He tried to recall his nightmare, tried to figure out what could've scared him so much, but he had completely forgotten the dream.


	15. I Remember

"M, I was curious . . . what am I to do once I'm out of the hospital?" asked Q curiously. "I wouldn't be surprised if you let me go. I would understand."

M had been trying to avoid this question as much as possible. He didn't want to answer it because he wasn't sure _how_ to answer it. If Q regained his memories, and the other personality of his still didn't reappear, then he would want to rehire him or if Q simply never remembered then he'd be fine with it. However, he was also thinking of what everyone else would think.

"You must understand that besides myself, Tanner, and Bond, the rest of MI6 certainly would have . . . differentiating opinions on you."

"Well, I can understand that. 006 died because of me, isn't that right?"

"Yes."

"I'm still so sorry for that . . . for every death I've caused—"

"And I have forgiven you," M interrupted him. "But back to your job, you have a brilliant mind Q, one that MI6 needs. However, we need to give it some time before we make any sure decisions."

"Of course sir, I understand," Q replied. He was polite and kept an impassive face but it was still clear that it wasn't the answer he was looking for.

M nodded, taking his leave at that moment. Bond, who had left a little earlier to give the two some privacy, now came back in, sitting down beside Q's bed. "Something bad happened," Bond commented as he looked at the former quartermaster's face.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Yes it is, you have that look on your face."

"What look?"

"The look that says I'm not satisfied or that's not what I hoped for," replied Bond.

Q frowned at his words, replying, "I do not have a look."

"You do and you're wearing it right now. Now, what happened?"

Sighing, Q muttered, "It's still so weird having you know me so well but anyway, nothing actually bad happened. It's just extremely likely I won't be going back to MI6 after all this is over. I can completely understand where M is coming from though. Really, it's surprising I haven't been thrown in jail by now."

"Well if it's any consolation, I would much rather have you back at MI6 anyway."

Q gave a small smile in response. "Thanks Bond."

* * *

Q glanced over at the clock by his hospital bed. It was getting close to ten and the former quartermaster was tired. However, he fought to keep his eyes open. His fingers moved the pages of the book he was currently reading as he tried to concentrate on that.

But that was to relaxing, he was going to fall asleep doing this. Q tried turning on the TV but nothing interested him and he still had to fight to try and keep his eyes from drooping. Now, he tried to do some of the exercise his therapist had taught him.

Those helped a lot. Now, each movement of most of the muscles in his body required extreme concentration so by the time that he looked at the clock again it was now a little past eleven o'clock. However, now he was really tired and it was hell staying awake.

Still, Q had a very good reason for not wanting to go to bed because for some time now he had been plagued with nightmares. Each morning he would wake up, not remembering what the nightmare was about, only that it had occurred and scared him to death.

But in his condition, Q couldn't stop the urge to sleep forever. Eventually, his eyes closed and this time they didn't open again as his breathing became steady and he began to dream.

He dreamt that he was in a dark room. His body felt like it was being injected with hundreds upon hundreds of needles and cuts and bruises seemed to appear out of know where. However, this felt to real. Not like a dream at all.

Suddenly, he felt like somehow his body, his mind was splitting in two. It was painful and screamed in response to it. When he opened his eyes again, another him was there, but colder and madder looking.

And then the carnage began.

Q watched as he saw himself, torture, destroy, murder. He tried to intervene, tried to stop the other him but for whatever reason he somehow couldn't stop him. As each life was torn apart by the other him, Q would see blood spread on his cloths.

He tried to get it off but it wouldn't leave him. It stained not only his cloths but his skin as well. Thick, dark blood everywhere, covering, almost consuming. It was horrible like something out of a horror movie.

And then it only got worse. No! Q tried to scream but no sound came out. Not even a grunt, simply nothing. He watched, feeling like he might throw up as he watched the mirror version of himself torture Bond, disfigure him.

Q tried to help him, run to him, save him but by now he was swimming in a sea of blood. There was nowhere to go, nowhere he could go. Only watching, witnessing all of this happen in front of his eyes.

Then in one last effort he tried to yell out, tried to stop this all!

His screams carried on into the real world.

Doctors and nurses came rushing in, trying to figure out if he had hurt himself, what had upset him so badly but they just couldn't see it. Q in the meantime screamed into his sheets, salty tears falling down his face, staining his cloths and the bedding. When finally his throat was to hoarse to scream, sobs escaped Q's throat.

"What's wrong?" asked one of the doctors urgently. "What happened?"

It took a while until Q could finally form words but when he could, he whispered, "I remember."


	16. Forgive You

**AN: Once again, thanks for all the reviews, they really mean a lot. Sadly, only one chapter for today **_**thanks**_** to Thanksgiving but I hope you enjoy all the same.**

* * *

Bond walked into the hospital room and was surprised to see Q asleep. It was ten o'clock and the man was always up by now. The agent walked over to him, looking down at his face. Q didn't look peaceful though, his eyes crunched up and his body seeming stiff.

Sighing, Bond made to move away, deciding it best not to awake him when suddenly a hand grabbed his. It seemed that Q wasn't asleep after all.

"Please . . . stay Bond," Q said softly, his eyes still shut. His voice made it obvious that something wasn't right.

Slowly Bond got a chair, sitting down beside Q. "What's wrong?" he asked softly. "What happened?"

Finally, Q opened his eyes. They were red from all the crying he had done. "I . . . I remember, everything that happened. Down to each . . . finite detail I remember and . . . and . . . why did I have to remember James? Why?"

Bond stayed silent. As Q's hand was still clasped in his, 007 squeezed it slightly, meaning it as a comforting gesture. After several deep breaths, Q began to talk again.

"You would think that gaining back lost memories would make a person feel whole wouldn't you? If I had guessed, I would say the person would most likely feel completed once they knew everything about themselves again.

"That's not how I feel though," Q continued, his voice trembling every few words. "I feel pain, and emptiness. I regret everything that I've done and . . . I feel broken now. Not whole but cracked, maimed if you will."

"Q," Bond said softly, "nothing was ever your fault—"

"You don't have to tell me that. I understand now but I am only human. I still can't help but place the guilt on myself."

"And what about . . . your other self? Is he still . . . there?"

"Yes and no," Q replied. "He's not a separate mind anymore. He's part of me again but, a distant part of me. Like when you have built up anger, it's similar to that."

"But it's you?"

"It's me. I'm myself in all this pain and destruction."

"It's going to be alright now though," Bond argued.

"How? I have no career now. I wouldn't be surprised if I spent my time in a prison or mental institution for the rest of my life. I still have my mind but where would I be able to work and put it to good use? Then there's of course the fact that I still really can't move most of my—"

Q suddenly stopped, though it would've been impossible to keep going anyway as Bond's lips softly met his. It was soft and sweet and over way to soon as Bond was quickly already pulling back.

The former quartermaster couldn't help the look of confusion that passed over his face. "What was that for? Did you not just hear what I just said? Have you not seen all the things I've done?"

"Yes, I have and if you're going to ask if I forgive you, that's a yes. Besides, you've beat yourself up over this enough."

"You can't just give me a kiss and say it's all better!"

"I never said it's all better," Bond replied softly. "If I could, I would try and heal you of your physical and emotional pain but that takes time and even then you can't eradicate other people's memories of what someone has done. I kissed you and said I forgive you, so that way you might not burden yourself with as much guilt as you already do."

"Then you will be the only person because only a miracle could convince anyone else to forgive me."

"What of M then? Of Tanner? Tanner is your friend and M, though not a friend, most certainly is a very close colleague. How could they not forgive you? Have you never thought that they would prefer you putting yourself down because of what you did? If you put yourself down, that means you have a heart again. That means there's a reason to forgive you, to help you."

"No one cares about me that much," Q replied.

"I most certainly do so why is it so hard to believe that no one else would?" Bond asked. When Q didn't respond he continued, "You're my Q now. Yes you're hurt and broken, yes not everything is alright but you're my Q again and if you can fix all those new inventions I broke then I can most certainly fix you."

He actually laughed at that little remark. It reminded Q of a simpler time, when all he had to worry about _was_ how badly damaged one of his gadgets would be after a mission. "You never did know when to enough was enough when it came to my inventions. You seemed to destroy each one just as quickly as I built another," Q remarked quietly, a small smile on his lips.

"As much of a lie as it may seem, I do try to be careful," replied Bond, now smiling as well. "Would you like to see M?"

Q was silent for a while. He did want to see him, talk to him about what was to happen now, but at the same time he was afraid of what would be said. Still, he eventually said, "Yes, I'd like to see him . . . right now actually."

"Alright, I'll go call him then," Bond said. "I'm sure he'll get out of any boring meeting after what I tell him."

Bond began to leave when suddenly Q stopped him by saying, "Bond, when I'm well enough . . . I'd like to visit 006's gravesite. If that's alright."

"That's perfectly fine Q."


	17. Paying Respects

_Two Months Later_

"Do you not care about MI6 at all?" the man sitting across from M asked.

"Of course I care. Yes, a good many of the men and women at MI6 have been part of it longer than I have, but I take my job very seriously. MI6 means a great deal to me and I will continue to make it as great as I possibly can," M replied stiffly, his head held high.

"How does bringing this . . . maniac back help MI6? He's not an asset. He'll disable this organization not help build it. Have you ever thought that he could turn on you? Learn even more secrets and sell it all to criminals and terrorist? He should be locked up for what he's done."

"I know that Q won't do those things because it's not him. He would never hurt his country."

"Never hurt his country? He was the leader of a large terrorist organization nearly a year ago. Explain to me how you know he wouldn't do those things because it's _not_ _him_?"

"I don't need to explain it, you have the reports. Q has been declared sane by not just one, not just two or three or four, but the top ten best psychiatrists in the world. That and the fact that he'll be watched for a period time, under surveillance at MI6 and his home. He knows this and understands perfectly well why I'm taking these precautions."

"I still see absolutely no reason why you need this one man. I'll admit it, this Q is smart but he's not your only option if you need a new quartermaster so I ask, why him?"

M sighed irritably, knowing full well that he could probably spend his time doing something much more productive at the moment but sadly had to put up with this fool. "I need Q not just because he's one of the best in his field but also, because of him, he makes 007 one of the best in his field. You don't get agents like 007 everyday and though he can be . . . provocative at times MI6 most defiantly needs him and he needs Q. It's as simple as that."

"So you're going to ignore what he's done and just hire him again?"

"Not ignore sir, use his past as a stimulator for him to get his job done. In everything he does, I wouldn't be surprised if he is reminded of the crimes he has committed. Because of this, he wants to help the world that much more. I am rehiring Q and that is that. Are we done here?" M finished.

His boss sighed, obviously annoyed but instead said, "Sometimes I think you're worse than the last M."

"I'll take that as a compliment sir," M replied, not a hint of smugness in his voice or face though he probably still felt it. He then left with a slight bow of his head as he said, "Sir."

Just as he left, M's boss sighed as he muttered, "It wasn't meant as a compliment."

* * *

Bond got out of the taxi first and then turned back, grabbing the crutches. He held them still as Q unsteadily took hold of them, just barely able to pull himself up. Bond had already paid the driver so he thankfully could now focus his whole attention on Q and the act of keeping him upright.

He really should've used a wheel chair but Q hadn't wanted to bother with it. Under his pants were the braces that he was actually still in the middle of creating, the main thing that really kept him up besides Bond's hands.

Slowly, they made their way through the graveyard. Q couldn't help but glance at each of the gravesites as they passed. How many of these people had got to grow old, dying with their loved ones and how many had to die before their life had even begun? He had caused one of those lives to end; it didn't matter that his life expectancy had been much greater what with being a 00 agent.

It didn't take long until Q then stood in front of 006's grave. Of course, it said his real name, Alec Trevelyan, and not 006. Slowly, being careful so as not to fall, Q lowered himself to the ground, his hand shaking as he placed a small bouquet of flowers onto the gravesite.

"I'm . . . sorry 006. If you were here I'd know what you say 'no use being sorry if you can't take it back' but I can't think of anything else to say," Q said honestly. He had to wipe the tears from his face and clear his throat so he could go on. "I'm sorry and I can't do anything about what happened to you now. If I could bring you back I would. Believe me I would."

Bond watched in silence, having taken a step back. As Q continued to talk, 007 looked away, trying to give him some privacy without actually leaving.

"However, what I will do is work as hard as I possibly can. I will make this country better, something that I know you strived to do. Working for MI6 in your memory now, well, it probably sounds pretty stupid but that's what I will do. I wish that this . . . that this hadn't happened but it did. Maybe you're in a better place now. I don't know but I hope so," Q finished.

He didn't get up immediately though, he stayed sitting there, probably thinking about something and Bond didn't interrupt him. 007 waited until Q began to get up on his own, then he moved forward to help him. It was only then that he saw that Q had been crying harder than it would've seemed.

"Hey," Bond said softly, "it's going to be alright okay? It's going to be fine."

"You keep saying that but how could you be so sure?"

"Now Q, have I ever lied to you?"

"Yes, on many occasions," Q replied with a small smile.

"Well, then I'll just have to prove that everything will be alright to you won't I?" Bond responded, squeezing Q's are comfortingly. As he gave the man a soft kiss, Bond then said, "Come on; let's get you back to the hospital. I think it's almost time for your physical therapy."

"Oh joy," muttered Q but Bond could see that he was obviously feeling better now. Good because 007 didn't like to see his quartermaster cry.

* * *

**AN: Last chapter so I hope you enjoyed it. Also, just a quick note that 006's name is the one that is used in the films **_**Thunderball**_** and **_**GoldenEye**_**. I'll defiantly be writing more 00Q in the future just not sure when. For one last time, thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed my story. I hope the ending was up to everyone's standards and that, though maybe not what you expected, you were still pleased with it and the story overall.**


End file.
